1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for receiving a short message service (SMS) in a dual mode terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Wireless mobile communication technology is being rapidly developed not only for voice communication but also for high-speed transmission/reception of data. Nowadays, a fourth generation mobile communication technology, for example, a Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless communication system is a focus of attention. However, when a fourth generation communication network and a third generation communication network coexist, a mobile communication terminal or a mobile communication data card must include not only fourth generation mobile communication technology but also third generation mobile communication technology, which is still highly prevalent globally. Therefore, in order to simultaneously support next generation mobile communication technology and legacy mobile communication technology, a mobile communication terminal having a dual modem processor and a data-card type device (hereinafter referred to as a dual mode terminal) are needed.
The dual mode terminal (also known as a dual mode device) includes two modems for supporting different communication schemes. Generally, the dual mode terminals are used in a region including heterogeneous communication networks. A terminal that communicates with a Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless communication network and a Code Divisional Multiple Access (CDMA) network is an example of a dual mode mobile terminal.